inFAMOUS: Eagel trail
by infame-crow
Summary: 5 años han pasado desde los acontecimientos de infamous: second son, pero un viejo enemigo aparece y es hora de que un nuevo personaje tome el sendero del bien o mal
1. Chapter 1

InFAMOUS: rastro del águila

Cap 1: conociendo al heroe

"Nueva York: tiempo squeare 12: 35 am"

-era de mañana en new York, los días eran pacíficos gracias a que un grupo de conduits derrocaron a la infame organización D.U.P pero eso es otro tema, nos centramos en un joven destinado a forjar el camino que seguirá esta ciudad"

¿?: ¡maldicioooooooooooooooon!-grito fastidiado un joven chico de 17 años de edad, el cual viste una ramera negra con marcas rojas diagonales en brazos y pecho, debajo una playera gris con la palabra "the world is my canvas" y un pantalón negro con una cadena colgando de su bolsillo izquierdo, y unas conver's blancas con diseño de alas- voy tarde a la scuela mierda, el viejo no me despertó-gruñe un poco y acelera el paso.

"mientras el joven misterioso va corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo un señor de edad avanzada el cual respondía al nombre zake desde una azotea lo miraba divertido"

Zake: jajaja Daniel tu nunca cambiaras-dijo para recostarse en un sofá que tenia allí-por ahora veamos que tiene de bueno la caja tonta-tomando el control prendiendo el televisor-

"luego de esto nos enfocamos en Daniel, el cual ya había llegado a su colegio aunque algo tarde"

Daniel: "aah" "aah" llegue tarde….otra vez-hablo entrecortado el peli negro-mejor me apresuro antes de que algún profeso me vea

¿?: valla, valla, valla el joven Daniel como siempre tarde-hablo severamente un señor de mediana edad-no me explico como un vago como usted ingreso en esta hermosa institución educativa

Daniel: * esta vieja tierra que conozco fastidiar * Profesor Samuel hi-DIJO en tonos irritantes-disculpas si tengo que ir a la sala de mi con el permiso do-habla ignorarlo maestro

Daniel pov

"agh primero voy tarde y ahora debo aguantar el sermón de ese viejo acaso me odia o algo solo llego tarde no es como si fuese el fin del mundo"

Pov normal

"Daniel entro en su salón recibiendo un regaño de su profesor, luego de eso transcurría la clase normalmente hasta la hora de la salida"

Daniel: *espero que el viejo tenga la comida lista siempre cocina delicioso*-pensó sonriendo el joven

¿?: oye Daniel quieres ir con nosotros a el arcade?-hablo un joven alto de tez morena

¿?: vamos hace tiempo que no sales con nosotros-insistió un chico regordete

Daniel: Ricardo Pinto enserio lo siento pero yo Llegar Temprano

Ricardo: vamos acaso tienes miedo de ser vencido otro vez en el Street figther?-le dijo retadoramente

Pinto: cierto dejémoslo es un gallina-hablo en tono de burla provocando a su amigo

Daniel: oh con que esas tenemos pues-los mira sombríamente-¡VAMOS A LOS ARCADES!

Pinto / Ricardo: ¡SIIIIIIII!

"Arcade 18:50"

Daniel: soja jajajajajaja El Rey estafa ken

Ricardo: Jugue fácil-te DIJO arrogantemente

Pinto: claaaaaaaro, barrio el piso contigo Ricardo entre mas temprano lo admitas mas temprano el dejara de burlarse-dijo señalando a Daniel el cual cantaba "soy el mejor con ken"-

Ricardo: con tal de no escuchar esa voz de ballena pariendo lo are

"luego de esa chiste los 3 se comenzaron a reír y hablaron sobre temas muy triviales pero se callaron al ver que un hombre gritaba cosas sin sentido en el centro de la calle"

¿?: ¡ESCUHEN! YO ME COMVERTIRE EN SU DIOS GRACIAS A ESTO-dijo el hombre sacando una esfera de metal-CON ESTO OBTENDRE EL PODER QUE MAS EH DESEADO

Mujer: debe ser un loco

Hombre: pobre diablo borracho

¿?: jajajajajajja ahora todos…..TODOS DENME SU ENERGIA

"al gritar el sujeto apretó dos extremos de la esfera y…solo se vio una gran explosión, era tan grande que cubrió toda la manzana en cuestión de segundos; al desvanecerse la luz que emitía la explosión el mismo tipo estaba de pie como si nada hubiese pasado mientras reía de manera frenética"

¿?: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! PORFIN TENGO ESTE PODER ESTE GRANDIOSO PODER-dijo al ver sus manos las cuales emitían energía eléctrica-ahora solo debo reunir un ejercito para poder derrotar al mundo entero-hablo mientras se retiraba del lugar

"el sujeto se retiraba creyendo que todo el que se encontrase en el rango de la explosión había fallecido pero no conto que alguien mas seguía vivo"

Daniel:*donde…donde estoy*-pensaba Daniel el cual estaba mal herido en el piso pero algo se podía notar en el su cuerpo estaba parcialmente en llamas pero estas parecía que eran generadas por el mismo-

"a lo lejos se escuchaban sirenas de patrullas y ambulancias las cuales rápidamente verificaron el lugar donde solo se encontró a Daniel como superviviente del ataque terrorista y lo trasladaron rápidamente a el hospital mas cercano"

Doctor: como se encuentra el paciente señores?-pregunto al ver su cuerpo en tal mal estado-

Enfermera: sus signos vitales son aceptables pero….

Doctor: pero?

Enfermera: pero, algo en su cuerpo es anormal mire esto-dijo sacando un encendedor-

Doctor: eso que tiene que ver

Enfermera: mire-dijo y al acercar el encendedor el doctor quedo perplejo al ver como la llama era absorbida por el joven curando parte de su mano-es como aquella vez como con mcgrath

Doctor: será mejor que llame al neo D.U.P, ellos se encargaran del el-dijo tomando su teléfono y llamando a la organización"

"¿11: 45 pm"

¿?: dígame-hablo un hombre vestido de negro con el logo de un águila en su espalda-ya veo esta bien lo iremos a recoger-dijo y cerro el teléfono-vaya al parecer ah comenzado otra pelea por el bien de la humanidad.

Cap 1 Fin

- como verán es mi primera historia la subiré cada martes, jueves y viernes, si les gusto dejen un comentario de esto y como soy un novato les agradecería que me digan que me falta por hacer y bueno hasta el próximo capitulo -


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "perdida y rabia"

"El Hospital, 12: 23 am"

_era una noche muy catastrófica para la gran manzana, miles no millones murieron en la explosión donde solo un chico sobrevivió dándole un raro poder que se creía una rareza entre médicos y científicos, un hombre con ropas negras encapuchado donde se notaban unos anteojos acompañado de una mujer de mismo tipo de ropa con pelo olor magenta ingresaron al hospital para trasladar Daniel, el nuevo conduit"

¿?: buenas donde esta el paciente de la explosión?-pregunto seriamente

Recepcionista: oh son ustedes esta en urgencias ya esta listo para ser trasladado-hablo la mujer recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza del sujeto frente a ella-

¿?: dime Eugene quien crees que activo la esfera de rayos-pregunto la mujer-

¿?: según Delsin fue alguien llamado Bertrand se suponía que había fallecido hace 7 años pero según vimos en la grabación esta vivo y con mucho mas poder que solo crear mutantes de pantano-hablo serio el chico de lentes-aparte de esto Fetch crees que el chico se nos una al equipo?

Fetch: oye si Delsin dice que el se nos une se nos unirá digo cuando se a equivocado ese cerillo andante-hablo divertida la mujer recibiendo un "cierto de parte de Eugene-

"Después de esa pequeña charla entraron a la aviación donde veían al chico convulsionar por el echo de que todo su A.D.N estaba siendo reconstruido, Fetch de su bolsillo saca una jeringa e inyecta a Daniel para calmar el proceso"

Fetch: señores y señoras muchas gracias por atender al este joven pero ya debemos trasladarlo, nosotros sabemos como tratar con sujetos como este

Doctor: se lo dejo en sus manos

_luego de eso montaron a Daniel en el la parte trasera de una camioneta, no demoraron mas de 30 min para llegar a las afueras de la ciudad y salir de la carretera para entrar en un camino dentro de una cueva-

Eugene: Delsin ya entramos te esperamos a ti y el jefe en la enfermería-hablo por medio del radio-

Delsin: claro viejo enseguida voy-respondió el joven de tez morena con el mismo uniforme solo que el tenia un águila azul en su espalda-vejestorio creo que este chico querrá verte

¿?: jejeje esto lo sorprenderá mucho-hablo un hombre en las sombras

"Enfermería, banco central DUP América, 1: 09 pm"

Daniel pov

*abro mis ojos y miro que estoy en un cuarto blanco como la nieve, que paso donde están Pinto y Ricardo?, la explosión solo recuerdo eso y gritos aparte de un infernal ardor que todavía siento en mi cuerpo como si todo mi ser se estuviese carbonizando pero sigo convida, miro mejor y veo dos personas de negro mirándome y uno de ellos se acerca a mi me dice que todos murieron y yo soy el único que se salvo, eso fue lo mas horrible para mi, eso significaba que mis amigos murieron y llore, gritaba sentía una gran ira e impotencia por no poder haberlos salvado pero un hombre a puso su mano en mi hombro y al mirarlo me asombre*

Daniel: Z-¡ZAKE!-grite sorprendido aun llorando-yo..yo no pude hacer nada Pinto y Ricardo ellos..ellos-dije para llorar otra vez pero el se acerco y me dijo-

Zake: Daniel esto que paso no fue culpa tuya, si alguien tiene la culpa es el que activo la esfera pero ahora no debes saber eso Daniel tu..no haz sentido un cambio en tu cuerpo?-me pregunto a lo cual me quede extrañado pero recordé el ardor-

Daniel: bueno…mi cuerpo siento como si me quemase pero ya no es tan doloroso como antes sentía el infierno en mi cuerpo

Zake: Daniel creo que debes saber algo mas tu…ya no eres un humano-me quede sorprendido por eso-eres un bio-terrorista o mejor conocidos como conduits-me miro serio y saco una granada incendiaria-míralo por ti mismo-lanzo la granada y al explotar en vez de sentir el fuego quemarme vivo sentí como me fortalecía y las llamas eran absorbidas por mi, esto me dejo en shock y solo pude decir-

Daniel: que…soy?

Fin Daniel pov

_Daniel veía atónito como su cuerpo absorbía las llamas y curaba las quemaduras que se hizo en la explosión, sentía como cada célula de su cuerpo se hacia mas fuerte que podía hacer lo que sea y eso lo aterraba no sabia que cosa era_

Delsin: oye chico-hablo porfin para romper el hielo-no es tan malo lo que tienes observa-dijo y creo una pequeña bola de ceniza y humo en su mano-no eres el único con poderes, soy Delsin Row un placer y ellos son mis amigos Fethc y Eugene-señalando a cada uno-

Fetch / Eugene: mucho gusto

"luego de eso ellos les mostro sus poderes los cuales eran video y neon, lo cual sorprendió a Daniel muchísimo el video y le dio una leve envidia de solo poder absorber fuego"

Daniel: vaya solo poder comer el fuego es muy aburrido comparado con el de ustedes-bujo aburrido-

Delsin: jaja chico no solo absorbes fuego también lo generas y creas varios proyectiles con el-le dijo dándole una gran emoción a Daniel-

Daniel: ¡ENCERIO! Cuando los puedo probar?

Zake: quieto allí Daniel, ahora debemos hablarte de quien es el que detono la bomba-dijo dándole unos papeles-

Daniel: este….!ESTE HIJO DE PUTA FUE EL QUE DETONO ESA MIERDA!-grito furioso al verlo-DONDE ESTA EL VOY A MATARLO, VOY A CARBONIZAR A ESE MALDITO BASTARDO!-dijo comenzando a sacar fuego de sus manos-

Zake: Daniel debes calmarte todo a su tiempo, primero debes saber quien es el ahora léete eso y memorízalo, vámonos

_Daniel comenzó a leer los documentos, lo primero que memorizo es el nombre : Bertrand, luego vio su habilidad la cual era convertir en monstros a las personas pero al activar la esfera del rayo nuevamente se desconocía si ese poder se amplifico u obtuvo uno nuevo, también que tenia conocimientos para crear un ejecito de crio-humanos y que se desconocía su paradero-

Daniel: Bertrand te encontrare y te voy a matar-dijo levantándose decidido con una sed de sangre gigantesca-eh?-miro una muda de ropa-bueno mejor me cambio esto-dijo tomando la ropa y al terminar de vestirse se miro en un espejo de cuerpo entro que estaba allí, era una gabardina negra que le llegaba a las rodillas junto a una capucha donde tenia el logo D.U.P en un costado, un suéter amarillo con el símbolo de un ave negra, unas botas y unos guantes que le llegaban a los ante brazos los cuales poseen unas pequeñas ranuras en la parte inferior-mm me gusta esta ropa bueno…!ES HORA DE PROBAR ESTE PODER!

_grito y abrió la puerta donde los esperaban zake y los demás para probar su poder y poder a su vez controlarlo-

_Fin Tapa 2_

*bueno aquí les dejo el cap dos ya se conocen a unos miembros del neo D.U.P., en el próximo cap mostraremos los poderes que tendrá Daniel y también lo que paso con Bertrand, el como sigue vivo y la nueva habilidad que se le entrego aparte también sobre su grupo y nuevos súper soldados, se despide infame crow*


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 "entrenamiento y revelaciones "

"luego de las múltiples revelaciones y sobre su nueva habilidad, Daniel se quedo toda la noche en los cuarteles de D.U.P. aprendiendo a controlar sus poder"

¡BOOOOM!

Delsin: vamos chico no puede ser tan difícil-hablo mirando como Daniel le explotaba su mano por decima vez-solo debes concentrarte mira has esto imagina que tienes una bola en la mano y luego bum disparas tu bomba de fuego

Daniel: bomba fénix-lo corrigió-pues veamos una bola una bola-repetía y se veía que el fuego se concentraba en su mano-¡BOMBA FÈNIX

"se sintió el leve estruendo en la cámara de entrenamiento, la nueva técnica de Daniel había dejado una gran marca negra en la pared y parcialmente se había ablandado por el calor del fuego"

Daniel: jajajaj wooow-dijo impresionado-dime cigarro con patas, que opinas de mi fénix

Delsin: no esta mal, pero mi humareda es mejor-dijo dándole un golpe amistoso al chico de fuego-

Zake: QUE PASO AQUÍ-pregunto entre molesto e irritado-los dejo unos minutos y casi destruyen el lugar, Delsin si vas a enseñarle no hagan destrozos que estas paredes no son baratas

Daniel/Delsin: claro, claro no te enojes-dijeron con una gotita al todo estilo anime-

Zake: como sea Daniel, dime no te has preguntado porque tus guantes tiene unas ranuras?

Daniel: pues si, para que sirven estas cosas-dijo mirando las ranuras de los guantes-parecen propulsores

Zake: pues es eso mismo, en las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo te servirán de mucho gracias a tu habilidad puedes propulsarte también hay unas ranuras en tus zapatos pero estas son solo para correr la versión de combate esta en desarrollo-suspira-bueno Fetch es todo tuyo

Daniel: eh? De que hablan, Delsin me explicas...Delsin?-lo mira extrañado-que te pasa?

Delsin: o-oh nada-dijo pálido por el miedo- pues te dejo esto amigo si vives te pago una pizza-le dijo y salió corriendo junto a Zake dejándolo mas confundido-

Daniel: Fetch tu entiend..-no termino de hablar al sentir la potente patada de parte de la mujer-QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE TE PASA-dijo sobándose la cara-

Fetch: *cara maliciosa* veras Dani yo soy la encargada de el entrenamiento físico hace que-tronadose los dedos-YO te enseñare de la mejor manera que conozco-desaparece y aparece en una estela de neon- AL ESTILO FETCH-

"todo lo que se pudo escuchar fue a Daniel gritando y rogando por su vida"

Delsin: Fetch no crees que te pasaste?-dijo mirando a Daniel quien parecía una momia por todas las vendas

Fetch: mmmm naaaa, eso lo ara mas fuerte no es verdad Daniel-le da un pequeño golpe en una pierna ganando un quejido de dolor de este-ups jejeje olvide que estas enyesado

Danie: mkopknjb janjb jd

Fetch: que carajo dijo?

Eugene: dijo "te maldigo maldita pelo lila, cuando me cure quemare tu maldita cabeza"-dijo y fetch le dio otro golpe para aconductarlo- ahora dijo "perra"

"luego de unos días Daniel fue a la ciudad a buscar información a escondidas de todos y vicitar la familia de sus amigos fallecidos"

Daniel:*me pregunto donde estará ese maldito Bertrand, cuando lo encuentre lo quemare hasta las cenizas*-pensó furioso al recordar a su objetivo

_lugar desconocido, 12: 40 a.m._

"en una zona boscosa para ser específicos en una especie de pantano estaba un hombre y varias personas mas festejando el logro del plan que idearon desde hace 12 años"

¿?: jajaja oh McGrath teniendo este poder y nunca supiste como se usaba adecuadamente-hablo un hombre en las sombras-ahora puedo crear no solo mutantes sino tener energía ilimitada-dijo lanzando un relámpago al suelo-

¿?: jefe, como se encuentra-hablo una mujer morena con vestida con ropas muy provocativas junto con unos tatuajes tribales y restas en negro y rojo-

¿?: oh querida Nix me encuentro mejor de lo que crees, me siento estupendo con muchísima energía y dime Bertrand no es necesario tanta formalidad recuerda que gracias a ti estoy vivo

Nix: lo recuerdo bien Bertrand-dijo comenzando a recordar-

Flash back 7 años atrás

"todo se había acabado Bertrand en su forma de babosa gigante había dado una fuerte pelea pero gracias a Cole y la resistencia pudieron matarlo…o eso era lo que creían"

Bertrand:*despertando* donde..donde estoy?-dijo al ver que estaba en una especie de bodega-

¿?: valla maldito vejestorio al fin despertaste-dijo una mujer que el reconoció a instante-

Bertrand: tu ..tu estabas con McGrath

¿?: soy Nix, la niña a cual le quitaste a su madre recuerdas maldito hijo de puta-hablo furiosa pero se detuvo-pero no puedo odiarte del todo, sabes porque? Porque en cierto modo odie a mi madre odie la forma de que hacia ver todo bien era una maldita estúpida y cole es similar me atraía creeia que podría hacerlo mi pareja pero esa kuo lo cambio por eso te salve quiero dominar este mundo pero necesito a los fenómenos del pantano y tus soldados de hielo

Bertrand: esta bien, tenemos el mismo objetivo pero por ahora no debemos hacer nada recuerdo sobre el experimento de Wolf, el ICR es un arma que matara a todo conductor pero me adelante y cree un campo donde no podría hacernos esto así que cuando McGrath la active y muera nadie podrá contra nosotros

"luego de esto paso lo de la bestia, la aparente muerte de nix y la muerte de casi todos los conduits"

Fin flash back

Bertrand: pero ahora hay un leve inconveniente, esta estúpida D.U.P. tienen buenos armamentos contra conduits y también counduits entrenados para la guerra pero gracias a este poder y las investigaciones de Wolf podremos crear nuevos soldados mas fuertes-dijo sonriendo altaneramente-

Nix: jejeje-ríe acercándose a el-Bertrand no se como te pude odiar eres lo que busco en un hombre malvado, destructivo…loco-dijo para besarlo y recordando como "murió"

Flash back

"new maread, el pantano, 25 min antes de el ataque de la bestia"

Nix: bueno vejete como haremos para fingir mi muerte?

Bertrand: oh muy fácil mi querida Nix, mis poderes no solo pueden crear mutantes también cambiar el aspecto de una persona-dijo comenzando a transformar a una mujer, la se volvió idéntica a Nix tanto en poderes como en personalidad-

Nix: bueno nene debes ir con McGrath y Kuo para derrotar a la bestia mientras nosotros nos quedamos en este laboratorio anti I.C.R

" así la falsa Nix corrió al punto de encuentro y paso todo lo que Zake contemplo"

"Escuela Preparatoria, 12:45 a.m."

_Daniel pov_

"genial, simplemente genial mis amigos murieron y yo obtuve estos poderes (los cuales no me quejo de tenerlos) pero es horrible saber que los tengo al absorber la energía electro neuronal de las personas y sobre todo de mis amigos….en parte los mate también, pero juro que los vengare ese maldito hijo de perra lo are sentirse en el infierno solo espera vejete"

Daniel: la escuela sigue igual nada ah cambiado, la explosión no llego aquí eso me alegra-dije entrando y viendo un memorial a los fallecidos en la explosión-*Pinto…Ricardo*-me fui de ayi lo mas rápido que pude no tengo derecho de llorar sus muertes, por ahora solo soy digno de decir perdón aunque eso no cambiaria nada-

¿?: Daniel?-hablo una chica que estaba en el memorial llorando yo sabia quien era no podía siquiera mirarla a la cara- ¡DIOS DANIEL ESTAS BIEN!-grito y se me lanzo encima llorando-

Daniel: A-Angie-dije abrazándola-yo…lamento lo que paso no pude hacer nada-dije mientras se me escapaba una leve lagrima-

Angie: no debes culparte no podías hacer nada, pero estoy feliz de que estés vivo ellos deben estarlo igual-dijo con sonriendo-ven vamos a caminar un rato-

_Normal Pov_

"ellos dos salieron al parque a caminar un rato, Daniel conocía bien a Angie era el amor de su mejor amigo pinto y le dolía un infierno que ella lo tratara de esa manera el era un asesino aunque no detonase la bomba la obtuvo por la vida de otros"

Angie: y después fuimos a el parque de diversiones y el me compro un osito de peluche el era tan tierno conmigo…y yo nunca pude regresarle nada de lo que me daba-dijo comenzando a llorar-soy *snif* una idiota

Daniel: no digas eso, pinto te daba eso porque quería el no esperaba nada a cambio mientras eras feliz con eso le bastaba

¡BOOOOOOOOM!

Angie: q-que fue eso-dijo asustada-otro ataque terrorista?

Daniel: *BERTRAND*Angie quédate vete de este lugar iré a buscar ayuda-dijo corriendo hacia la explosión-

Angie: *por favor dios cuídalo*-pensó rogando que no le pasara nada-

-manhatan, 2:40 p.m.-

"se divisaba una gran destrucción, no era una explosión de la esfera pero fuera lo que fuera era muy poderoso"

Daniel: muy bien SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-grito encendiendo sus puños-

¿?: gekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito una criatura encapuchada lanzándose encima de el-

Daniel: que demonios-dijo y le lanzo una bola de fuego en su cara-que mierda es eso

¿?: valla valla valla, que tenemos aquí?-dijo una voz femenina-un conduit y de mi tipo kuku

_continuara_

Peeeeerdon por la demora tuve un par de problemas con el internet y no sabia como poner bien los caps (por eso tarde tanto el cap 2 como este) pero ya se como subirlos jejeje pues espero que les guste el cap de hoy ya saben el porque de que nix viva y bla bla bla se despide infame-crow


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4: "elecciones"

Daniel: ¡QUIEN ERES TU!-grito furioso el joven

¿?: jejeje, soy Blare mocoso, soy la quinta mas fuerte de el ejercito de Bertrand-hablo la mujer que bestia un conjunto de látex negro con una chaqueta amarilla y con el pelo corto hasta los hombros-

"Al escuchar ese nombre Daniel sintió su sangre hervirle, se lanzo directamente hacia ella dando una serie de golpes que eran detenidos o esquivados haciendo enfurecer mas al chico de fuego"

Daniel: DONDE ESTA EL-dijo golpeando el brazo de la mujer-DONDE-

Blare: *aaagh que demonios paso podía parar sus golpes pero ahora están mas fuertes y sobre todo su fuego esta consumiendo el mío" primero debes ganarme nene pero será otra ocasión-dijo retrocediendo-pero te dejare a algunos amigos para que juegues-chasquea los dedos-chicos a el

Daniel: que dem-no termino al recibir un puñetazo de uno de los seres deforme con protuberancias en ambos brazos donde le salía ascuas-que rayos es esto, el circo de fenómenos de NY?

Blare: queridos mátenlo, seria una amenaza para su padre

"al decir esto los monstros se lanzaron hacia Daniel, quien a duras esquivaba algunos ataques, pero solo podía esquivar algunos cuantos"

Daniel: "dios esto es irritante, debo usar algún poder para derrotar a estas alimañas"-penso y esquivo otro ataque, pero al hacerlo diviso unos camiones de gas dándole una idea-"si disparo una llamarada a los camiones podre destruir a estos fenómenos pero"-mira que hay civiles heridos y bomberos ayudando a las personas-"podría matarlos a ellos pero que es mas importante, salvarlos o poder encontrar la guarida de Bertrand"-pensó

_intervención de escritor: bueno chicos que leen mi historia llego el momento característico de infamous, esta en sus manos que camino forjara Daniel si será un águila protector o un cuervo maligno, en los review pueden votar karma positivo para el nivel protector o karma negativo para el nivel maton_


	5. Chapter 5

**-!holaaaaa¡, bueno primero que todo perdonen mi demora en subir este cap, verán estaba atareado por el instituto y cosas así pero ya estoy libre y también quiero darle las gracias a ObitoUchihaTrue y InfamousBlueHand3 por darme ideas de como hacer la historia y de algún personaje que meteré más adelante bueno sin mas aquí esta el cap 5-**

**Cap 5: "causa y efecto"**

"podía divisarse una gran destrucción y a un joven luchando con unas criaturas, aunque ahora estaba pensativo por un lado tenia a su objetivo en la palma de su mano pero el costo era demasiado grande para el, aunque dudaba en dejar escapar su talvez su única pista de encontrar al demente que masacro media manzana también tenia su moral y le dictaba que no debía dejar derramarse mas sangre"

Daniel: *dios…Bertrand puede esperar, no sacrificare mas vidas*se que me arrepentiré de esto-dijo y siguió peleando a puños con las criaturas dejando escapar a Blare

Delsine: **oye Daniel-**hablo Delsine desde el comunicador que tenia en u oreja-**escucha ya vamos en camino pero debes eguir distrayéndolos**

Daniel: bueno, agh será un poco difícil pero vere que ago-dijo esquivando otro ataque-pero MUEVETE MALDITO HIPSTER-grito al casi ser decapitado por la zarpa de uno de ellos-

Delsine:** e-esta bien**

"luego de esto Daniel siguió golpeando y quemando a cada monstro del lugar, pero aunque sea ahora un counduit tiene su limite y lo esta alcanzado pero afortunadamente el D.U.P llego a tiempo"

Delsine: **Daniel será mejor que salgas de allí, el área ya fue evacuada no te preocupes por civiles**-hablo delsin desde el helicóptero-

Daniel: *jadeo* e-esta *jadeo* bien-dijo y a duras penas comenzó a correr del lugar-como los detendrás son muy duros

Delsine: **mira el cielo chico**

"Daniel obedeció lo que dijo y pudo ver como tres mini cohetes de humos se formaban en el cielo y descendían en picada devastando lo poco que quedaba del lugar, ganándose la impresión de Daniel por semejante arma"

Daniel: wow...quiero uno de esos-hablo embobado-

Delsine: Daniel, Daniel, Daniel eso no era un arma-dijo delsin apareciendo frente a el- se ve que piensas en pequeño, veras cada conduit tiene un ataque único por ejemplo el mío solo yo puedo hacer eso y tu-dijo dándole un pequeño empujón- podrás aprender a crear el tuyo

Daniel: d-delsine…. Eso duele-dijo cayéndose al piso desmayado por el dolor-

Delsine: ah que mal, olvide decirle que se puede recuperar absorbido el fuego, bueno mejor será llevarlo al pequeño a la carpa medica

"luego de llevarse a Daniel y dejarlo en la carpa medica el resto del D.U.P hizo una búsqueda de sobre la subordinada de Bertrand"

_gran manzana, área sur: 6: 30 p.m._

Zake: chicos algún indicio de la mujer?-pregunto

Delsine: no señor, no hay nada de ella ni siquiera huellas, tampoco las cámaras la vieron y fetch rastreo todo el lugar sin éxito alguno

Zake: demonios como es que alguien desaparece así por así-suspira-bueno como sigue Daniel ya despertó?-pregunto preocupado por el chico-

Fetch: bueno cuando fui a verlo ya no estaba, tubo que regresar a casa pero señor el es que sabe como es ella mañana podemos pedirle a un dibujante que aga un retrato de ella-dijo y recibió un "de acuerdo" por parte del el señor-

_calles de new neon, 6:53 p.m._

"se veía a un Daniel vendado de cabeza y brazos siendo regañado por una furiosa Anyie"

Anyie: ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA EH¡-le gritaba-SABES LO MUCHO QUE ME PREOCUPE IDIOTA-

Daniel: no es para tanto mujer-respondió algo nervioso por el temperamento de la chica-no me eh echo heridas graves

Anyie: ¡TIENES UNA HERIDA DE 20 PUNTOS EN TU CABEZA Y LOS BRAZOS CON QUEMADURAS DE TERCER GRADO!-grito con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos-caso no ves que yo estoy preocupada, pinto y Ricardo murieron no soportaría si tu también lo hicieras

Daniel: *suspira* oye lo lamento es que no quería ayudar no quería-hablaba pero se calló por el sorpresivo abrazo de la chica-

Anyie: prométeme que no aras nada estúpido ni riesgoso

Daniel: e-esta bien lo prometo-dijo acariciando su cabeza-bueno ya estamos o dos pasos de tu casa, si tu padre nos ve así me matara-bromeo el joven-

Anyie: esta bien, nos vemos mañana en la escuela descansa Dani-dijo despidiéndose y entrando en su casa

Daniel pov

"ah dios Anyie parece mi mama, pero es normal que dos de sus mejores amigos murieran la deben tener destrozada y paranoica pero bueno será duro no preocuparla siendo miembro del D.U.P supongo que debo pelear con cosas similares seguido"

Daniel: bueno es hora de regresar a la casa, el viejo debe estar preocupado por mí al irme de la carpa sin avisar-dije y me puse a correr-

"al llegar a la casa todos me esperaban y me preguntaron donde estaba yo les respondí pero no conté que fetch y delsin me comenzaran a molestar por acompañar a Anyie, luego me dijeron que debo estar mañana temprano para que dijera como era la mujer que me ataco así que me fui a descansar estaba muy exausto"

Fin Daniel pov

"a la mañana siguiente Daniel le describía las facciones del rostro de la mujer para mandar su rostro a todas las divisiones del mundo"

Zake: bueno eso es todo muchas gracias señor

Artista: de nada zake, recuerda que te debo una-dijo sonriendo mientras salía de las instalaciones

Zake: bueno Daniel debes irte sino llegaras tarde a las clases

Daniel: eeeeh? Pero no tengo ganas, aparte soy un agente eso no me deja tiempo para la escuela-respondió

Zake: eso nada hay mucho personal aquí así que no es necesario que un adolecente se quede aquí ahora LARGO

Daniel: aaah como sea-dijo molestos

"luego de eso Daniel llego a la escuela pero había una junta en el gimnasio para presentar a un nuevo profesor"

Director: jóvenes estudiantes por lo sucedido hace unas semanas sabrán que tanto algunos alumnos como profesores ya no están con nosotros, pero debemos seguir impartiendo las clases como los profesores querían así que denle la bienvenida a su nuevo profesor de mecanica, por favor preséntese señor-dijo dirigiéndose a un hombre de tez morena calvo y con una herida en la parte inferior de su labios-

¿?: mucho gusto soy Olman Smith, es un gusto impartirles clases a ustedes jóvenes-hablo el hombre mientras miraba fijamente a Daniel

Fin del cap

**-hola lectores como verán eleji karma bueno pero si quieren saber que pasaría si Daniel tomase el karma negativo no se preocupen are una historia alterna llamada infamous: camino del cuervo, esta historia se desarrolla desde el cap 4 hacia adelate y también are otra historia sobre un crossover sobre dishonored y bioshock, bueno nos leemos depues **

** Att:infame crow**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Bueno aquí les dejare el combo de cap 6 de eagel trial y subiré el prologo de A crow in Paradise bueno disfruten el nuevo cap.

Cap 6: "Todo comienza de nuevo"

Daniel al ver como lo miraba el nuevo profesor no tardo en pensar que de una u otra forma el tendría algo que ver en su nuevo mundo.

Pov Daniel

"Que demonios me ve ese sujeto, es raro dios acaso soy un iman de gente rara?"

Daniel: "primero una mujer en un pegadísimo y sexy latex me da media paliza y ahora un hombre se me queda mirando dios acaso me odias?"

"luego de terminar el aburrido evento fui a mis clases normales aunque seguía algo deprimido por el echo de no ver mas a mis mejores amigos debía prestar atención a clases, lo cual es algo duro si hablamos de mate y al finalizar clases me dijeron que el nuevo profesor me necesitaba, bueno si intenta algo simplemente lo quemo como pollo"

Fin Daniel pov

_taller de mecánica: 12: 40 p.m._

Daniel: buenas-dijo el joven

Oldman: oh, hola joven Quintana-dijo levantándose-bueno como debería decirle esto mmmm ya se digame sabe algo sobre las kinesis?

Daniel: kinesis? Solo tengo entendido que algunos pueden mover objetos con la mente-respondió extrañado-"y otros como yo lanzamos fuego"

Oldman: bueno y si le digo que no solo se pueden hacer eso, que se puede usar electricidad, agua, viento u otro elemento

Daniel: l-le diría loco-dijo nervioso por el echo de saber a donde iría la conversación-"dios puede que el sepa sobre los conduits?"

Oldman: si, se sobre los conduits-le respondió dándole la espalda sorprendiendo a Daniel-dígame, Usted creía que solo una persona saldría viva de esa explosión en el centro?

Daniel: que quiere-respondió mirándolo serio-

Oldman: oh no se preocupe joven solo quería hablarle no es necesario que pelemos, solo quería sacar esto de mi pecho ahora soy un fenómeno mi esposa me mira como si fuera un monstruo y por alguna razón tengo un rastreador interno, gracias a mi poder de electrokinesis puedo no solo disparar rayos y leer mentes sino escanear a las personas al verlas así supe de usted, pero también quería que supiera algo-dijo palido- vera investigue algo y esto que paso….ya alguien lo activo

Daniel: yo se, el héroe Cole McGrath pero según decían fue un accidente

Oldman: no hablo de eso, digo aparte de conseguir poderes también desato algo la plaga una enfermedad capaz de matar a la humanidad entera-hablo serio-pero esta plaga es distinta no es como la anterior que solo mataba a los que no eran compatibles sino que si el que lo padezca muere este revive pero no como un zombis sino como esto-dijo mostrándole una foto de unos monstros similares a los que lo atacaron-estos monstruos te parecen familiares no? Ellos estaban en las morgues pude saberlo al leerle la mente a un hombre del D.U.P. que recogía los cadáveres.

Daniel: estas diciendo que la plaga convierte a las personas en esas cosas-dijo impactado-pero si el D.U.P. sabia esto porque no hace una vacuna o una cuarentena

Oldaman: no lo se pero por eso te necesito, tu trabajas allí puedes investigar por mi te lo pido si esto sigue igual la ciudad no el mundo podría correr peligro-le rogaba-

Daniel: te acabo de conocer pero te ayudare a investigar esto, si es verdad se debe hacer una vacuna para esto-le extiende la mano-socios?

Oldman: socios-estrechando su mano

_cuarteles generales, 9:50 p.m._

"se veía a Daniel en las computadoras con su uniforme algo cambiado, la camisa era azul y el cuervo que tenia cambio a una paloma blanca"

Daniel: vamos, donde estas donde donde-dijo buscando en cada archivo de la computadora-puede que no este en esta computadora, no dejaría algo así en el servidor así que solo lo tendría el jefe de sección-dedujo- en resumen la computadora del viejo tiene mis respuestas bueno le podría preguntar

Fetch: preguntarle que a quien?-hablo sorpresivamente fetch

Daniel: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡ DIOS MUJER-grito molestos por el susto-te golpearía si no fuera porque eres un poco mas fuerte que yo

Fetch: si si, pero que cosa quieres preguntar?

Daniel: "mierda, que le digo vamos, vamos" ah bueno yo quería preguntarle a delsin sobre los mmm el poder que uso la otra vez-le respondió algo nervioso-

Fetch: mmmmmm-lo mira fijo- encerio?

Daniel: claro digo quisiera hacer algo similar jeje

Fetch: y porque no me preguntas a mi, es porque soy mujer verdad-lo miro molesta- clarooo ustedes los hombres creen que no soy buena que solo lanzo láseres o brillos pero sabes SOY MEJOR QUE ESE CEREBRO DE HUMO-lo toma de su camisa- así que yo te explicare sobre eso-dijo y arrastro a un confundido y aliviado Daniel-

Daniel: "bueno se lo trago pero HAORA QUIEN SABE QUE ME ARA ESTA LOCA MUJER"-pensó asustado Daniel

-30 minutos después-

Fetch: y así se crea una habilidad especial, preguntas?

Daniel: emm no para nada entendí, solo debo concentrar mi poder y usar mi imaginación para hacerlo fácil-dijo sonriendo para cambiar su semblante a uno serio-de echo si tengo una….dime Fetch que es la plaga y porque no se nada de eso?

Fetch: d-de que hablas, plaga? eso suena como de residente evil 4 jaja-respondió nerviosa-

Daniel: explica esto-mostrándole las fotos que le dio Oldman antes de irse- estas cosas son las que casi me matan y eran cadáveres de la plaga, Fetch dime que pasa

Fetch: *suspira* veras…esta plaga es como decirlo una especie de germen evolutivo creado por Bertrand, al analizarlo

es el mismo tipo de ADN de los mutantes que crean, así que la ciudad será aislada por temor a que puedan haber mas victimas

Daniel: entonces…que pasa si encuentro a Bertrand y con su ADN creamos una vacuna?- la miro- bueno yo quiero patearle el trasero por haber matado a mis amigos y si lo capturo la ciudad se salva- dijo sonriendo de lado-entonces solo debemos rastrearlo y se quien podrá ayudarnos en esto

"luego de decirlo fetch lo miro algo sorprendida, en cierto modo algo cambio en el, la primera vez que lo vio solo pensaba en matar a Bertrand y ahora dijo que solo quería patearle el trasero podría ser poco pero cambio su forma de ser y le pregunto sonriente"

Fetch: bueno Daniel quien es tu amigo, necesitamos la ayuda de cualquiera que sea útil

Daniel: tranquila mañana lo llamare por ahora solo quiero descanza, mucha información por hoy-dijo levantándose y saliendo con algo en mente- "tranquilo Bertrand dentro de poco pateare tu arrugado y mutante trasero"

_fin del cap_

Bueno que les pareció amigos, no se preocupen todavía no acabaran recuerden que Daniel debe enfrentarse con los esbirros de Bertrand que por el momento conocemos a una así que abra mucho mas de esta historia de infamous jeje nos leemos después

Att: infame-crow


End file.
